


routines of love

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [9]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena sees the routines Stef has in their family, and loves her all the more for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	routines of love

Stef is a woman of routine, though she'd be loathe to admit it. Lena sees it. She sees it in the kiss she gets every morning and before she leaves for work, and the warm hug she receives before dinner every night. The blonde has a lucky pair of socks that she wears every time a case isn't going the way it should be and a particular pair of jeans for Saturday nights.

Lena watches her with the kids and she has a special moment with each of them, every day, by routine. She helps Jude with his homework. She takes the twins to dance and wrestling practice. That leaves Stef with Lena, Brandon and Callie, to watch their television show that night. Lena could set her clock by which show appeared on the television that night.

It makes Lena really love Stef, in all the little ways she knows her wife. It makes her feel warm to know how routine their family is, as if they'd all been doing it their entire lives. Her children may not be her blood but she was their mother, as much as Stef was Brandon's.

Her favorite routine is on Sunday nights, when the kids go to sleep early for school on Monday's. As soon as Lena settles into bed, wearing her 'sexy-without-trying' nightgown, Stef will slide into bed behind her. Stef wraps her arms around Lena's middle and presses kisses down her neck and shoulders. And Lena feels like she's home.


End file.
